Apuestas son apuestas
by Lou27
Summary: Era un día normal y precioso, los pájaros cantaban y nuestro castaño favorito llegaba tarde al colegio nuevamente. Si claro. Estamos hablando de Tsunayoshi Sawada, es imposible que su día sea normal. La moraleja de ea mañana fue: no aceptar caramelos de desconocidos. Gender-bender. FemTsuna


**Desafío**: Gender-bender.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Akira Amano~

"Apuestas son apuestas"

Me desperté alterado por la repentina y brusca canción de mi sexta alarma, eso significa que voy llegando más tarde que de costumbre. Puse un montón de alarmas en mi celular porque Reborn se fue a Italia por unos días, pero no había caso, no lograba despertarme a tiempo. Corriendo de un lado hacia el otro de mi habitación, me vestí entre tropiezos y saltos, agarré mis cosas y salí disparado de mi casa despidiéndome casi a gritos de Nana. Corrí lo más rápido que pude para llegar al colegio antes de que el prefecto demoníaco cierre las rejas. A pesar de que el instituto no quedaba tan lejos de mi casa, sentía el corazón en la boca y como mis piernas pesaban cada vez más. Unas cuadras antes de cumplir con mi objetivo vi como a una señora mayor se le cayeron sus bolsas de compras por 'x' causa. Volví sobre mis pasos a la ayudé a recoger sus cosas lo más rápido. Cuando me quise ir, la abuela me detuvo para darme un caramelo por mi amabilidad y me regaló una sonrisa. Lo acepté, lo desenvolví y me lo comí devolviéndole la sonrisa para luego irme corriendo. Puede que haya abrazado al suelo varias veces en el transcurso, pero llegué en una pieza justo cuando sonaba el timbre, salvándome por un pelo. Todos felices y contentos hasta que escuché una voz en mi espalda.

-Herbívora, identifícate sin no quieres ser mordida hasta la muerte.

-¡HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE, Hibari-san!

Wow, mi voz sonó más chillona de lo habitual. Espera ¿HerbívorA? Volteé a ver a mi guardián de la nube con intriga, el cual me miro algo curioso y sorprendido. Me estuvo mirando fijamente por unos segundos antes de sonreír de costado y agarrarme por la muñeca para arrastrarme hacia la sala del comité disciplinario. Por las dudas no dije nada en todo el transcurso, no quería enojar al prefecto. Al llegar buscó algo en una de las cajoneras del costado de la oficina y tiró algo hacia mi dirección con una sonrisa burlona, lo intenté agarrar pero se me cayó al suelo de todos modos. Cuando me agaché para alzarlo, me quedé en blanco por unos segundos para luego ponerme rojo. Me tenés que estar jodiendo, un uniforme de mujer. Sé que tengo un aspecto delicado y me cargan bastante por mis rasgos femeninos, pero esto es pasarse de la raya, y más si es viniendo de mi guardián de la nube.

-Antes de que digas algo o empieces a gritar, mírate en un espejo. Y yo que vos entro en el baño de mujeres, omnívorA.

Agarré el uniforme y salí despedido hacia el baño confiando plenamente en mi guardián, después de conocer a Reborn se que todo es posible. Entré al baño de mujeres con algo de duda, la cual desapareció al verme en el espejo. Mi cabello era largo y menos alborotado, mis pestañas se hicieron más largas y mi sonrojo habitual estaba más acentuado. También debo decir que mi pecho no era nada plano, para nada… JODER, ¡¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta mientras corría?! Me sonrojé ante mis propios pensamientos. Pero tampoco sentí como me creció el pelo de la nada, osea, ¡me llegaba hasta la cintura!

Estaba en completo shock, el cual desapareció al escuchar el segundo timbre avisando nuevamente que había que ingresar a clases. Miré hacia mis costados, las chicas que estaban dentro del baño me estaban ignorando completamente mi presencia mientras se retocaban el maquillaje o hablaban de cualquier cosa. Me encerré en uno de los cubículos del baño y comencé a ponerme el uniforme femenino, woa, hasta tenía un sujetador puesto de la nada. Esto era muy raro… Sonrojado, me cambié lo más rápido que pude y salí del baño para arreglarme un poco mejor la camisa. Tenía puesta la camiseta de mangas cortas blanca metida dentro de la pollera, la cual era más corta de lo que esperaba, y unas medias negras hasta por arriba de mi rodilla. Me puse el apompado moño rojo en el cuello y me calcé unos zapatos negros.

Corrí hacia mi taquilla para guardar el otro uniforme y luego correr hacia mi salón. El profesor todavía no había entrado, este estaba fuera del salón y al verme me saludó cordialmente.

-Tsunayoshi di Vongola, ¿Cierto?

-¿E-eh? Ah, si….

Oh genial, Hibari me había inscrito como una estudiante más. Kyoya, debo decir que te partiste la cabeza para inventar el nombre, y más aún si me toca dar clases en mi salón de siempre, donde están mis amigos y todos mis compañeros. Genial, dos Tsunas. El profesor sin más entró al salón, saludó, tomó asistencia y luego me hizo unas señas para que entrara. Teniendo el sumo cuidado de no tropezarme con mis propios pies, entré al salón cabizbajo, digo, cabizbaja por la vergüenza.

-Preséntate y luego podrás sentarte en aquel lugar vacío por hoy, ya que faltó un estudiante.

Nop, no faltó ningún estudiante, solo que uno cambió de género señor. Levanté mi vista hacia mis compañeros y busqué a mis guardianes con la vista, estos me estaban mirando completamente impactados. Aún sonrojada por tanta atención, me presenté.

-S-soy Tsunayoshi di Vongola, por favor ¡cuiden de mí!

Dije eso último con una pequeña reverencia y me fui a mi lugar lo más rápido que pude sin mirar a nadie. Los murmullos de mis compañeros no tardaron en llegar, no quise escucharlos por lo cual simplemente los ignoré. Entre dudas de cómo sentarme correctamente y miradas sorprendidas de mis dos guardianes, la clase pasó volando. A penas comenzó el receso me paré para reunirme con mis guardianes, pero de la nada me vi rodeada por casi todos mis compañeros, principalmente los chicos. Estos comenzaron a hacerme muchas preguntas, las cuales a duras penas respondía. También habían soltado algunos cumplidos, y al ver que me sonrojaba de sobremanera por estos me comenzaron a decir que era muy mona y tierna. Al parecer solo habían pasado un par de minutos hasta que Gokudera y Yamamoto se abrieron paso entre todos nuestros compañeros y me salvaron.

-¡Dejen de ponerle sus sucias manos encima!

-Ma, ma, la están agobiando, déjenla respirar un rato.

Entre algunas quejas, mis dos amigos me sacaron de ahí y fuimos hasta la azotea. Llegamos y lo primero que hicieron fue cerrar la puerta detrás de mí, y nos sentamos en una pequeña ronda como siempre lo hacemos. Todavía no estaba acostumbrada a las faldas, por lo que lo pensé dos veces antes de sentarme.

-¡Juudaime! ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿¡Quién se lo hizo!?

-E-etto, no sé muy bien como paso esto. Cuando llegué al instituto Hibari-san me vio y si no fuese por él no me hubiese dado cuenta del cambio.

-Tsuna, ¿No te habías dado cuenta?

-Para nada. Solo espero que el cambio no dure mucho, es más extraño para mí que para ustedes, créanme…

-¡No se preocupe Juudaime! No permitiremos que ningún pervertido le ponga las manos encima.

-¿Eh? No creo que eso sea necesario, no llamo tanto la atención después de todo.

-A mi me pareces muy adorable, me dan ganas de abrazarte~

-Pues sí, está muy lind… -Gokudera entrecerró los ojos unos momentos, como si no entendiese que estaba diciendo para luego sonrojarse- Espera, no es lo que yo quería decir, yo, quiero decir, ¡olvídalo!

Por la vergüenza, mi guardián dirigió su rostro hacia un costado. Yo también estaba sonrojada, pero simplemente solté una risita nerviosa. Lo que restaba del recreo nos la pasamos hablando sobre algunas teorías de lo que me sucedía, del viaje de Reborn y puras trivialidades. Mientras caminábamos hacia el salón de clase, Yamamoto puso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros como siempre acostumbraba hacer. Yo no le di importancia pues era una costumbre ya, pero las chicas de mí alrededor no pensaban igual. Ellas me miraban con llamas en sus ojos, pude reconocer que algunas eran del club de fans del beisbolista, la forma en la cual me miraban me logró sacar un escalofrío. Lo mismo pasó cuando Gokudera se sonrojó cuando se le escapó otro cumplido sin darse cuenta, él tenía una gran debilidad por las cosas tiernas. Pude sentir la envidia y presión de algunas miradas de las chicas, ugh.

Las clases pasaron en un suspiro, ya estábamos todos saliendo del salón, hasta que recordé que hoy me tocaba limpiar el salón. Con una sonrisa le dije a mis amigos que se adelanten, ellos se negaron al principio, pero luego de insistir tanto por fin se fueron. No quería ser una molestia, aparte hoy estaba bastante limpio el salón, con unos escobazos y levantar los papeles ya estaba. Estuve unos 10 minutos haciendo la limpieza, ya terminada me encaminé hacia mi casa. En el camino me detuve en una placita al ver a dos exenticos bebes hablando, eran Skull y Viper. Me acerqué curiosa a ellos para saludarlos.

-Dame mi plata, ya hice la parte de mi trato.

-Aquí –dijo el del casco extendiéndole un pequeño fajo de dinero- ¿Te aseguraste de sacarle una foto verdad? Quiero ganar mi apuesta con Reborn.

-Sí, sí. –al decirlo Mammom hizo que una fotografía mía como mujer apareciera frente al otro arcobaleno- Ahora, nos vemos.

Cuando se fue, me acerqué a Skull con un ligero tic en mi ceja izquierda. De un rápido movimiento le arrebaté la foto y la rompí en varios pedacitos.

-¡¿Oye, pero que te pas…?! Oh…

-Skull… Más te vale decirme como arreglar esto, o si no…

-Eeeeeeeeeh, n-no te preocupes. El efecto no durará más de un día, es una caramelo que me dio Verde… aunque es uno experimental –murmuró al final-.

-Oh, que lastima que no ganaste tu apuesta. Ya que esto NUNCA PASÓ.

-H-hahahaha, s-s-s-si, es una lástima…

Con una sonrisa algo cínica me alejé de él, llevándome los trozos de la fotografía por si se le ocurría buscar los pedazos y pegarlos. Me paré en uno de los puesto ambulantes y le di los trozos para que los quemasen, me miraron extrañados, pero me obedecieron. Bien, supongo que ahora solo tengo que mandarle un sms a Nana diciendo que me quedaré en la casa de mis amigos, no quiero que me vea así; eso implicaría ir al centro comercial y probarme toda la ropa que haya…


End file.
